


a sense of [be]longing

by hanorganaas



Series: legendary heroine side stories [18]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Humor, Longing, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Masturbation in Shower, POV Jyn Erso, Showers, the legendary heroine verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 03:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13158057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: Cassian is away on a mission. Jyn misses him alot, so she finds ways to keep herself satisfied while he is away.





	a sense of [be]longing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohstardustgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohstardustgirl/gifts).



> I wrote this fic for the Rebelcaptain Secret Santa 2017! I got one of my absolute favorite Mutuals ohstardustgirl as my recipent which made me so excited. They prompted: "Honey I have been thinking about you alot" and thus this was formed.
> 
> I hope you enjoy your fic and happy Holidays!
> 
> Takes place in the ever growing [Legendary Heroine Verse](https://archiveofourown.org/series/392704%22) in which Luke and Leia have switched roles and death doesn't exist unless its necessary! Enjoy!

Jyn missed Cassian.

It was a really stupid thing to think. They really weren’t apart for that long. Only a day because he was the only one who was suitable for the mission. It wasn’t like they were away from each other for weeks even months. Only a day.

But the thing was since forming their “legendary” Rogue One team they had barely been apart. There was always another secret plan they needed to steal. There was always another evil imperial piece of shit they needed to take out. “The Rebellion never truly sleeps!” Cassian had always said.

Even when the Rebellion “did sleep”. Cassian and Jyn would spend their nights together. They would spend hours in her quarters. They would talk for hours getting to know each other. Somehow they would fall asleep in the same room. Eventually they moved in together with every night being different, some nights making love, some nights talking, other nights just silence as they cuddled and watched a holofilm.

The truth is, Cassian was really the first constant presence in her life since her parents were taken from her. He was there in the morning, through ever mission and when she closed her eyes to go to bed. Having him not here was _weird_ , like missing a limb. 

It could have been one or two things, it could have been as Leia commented to her on her husband Han Solo, when you love someone it's almost devastating to be apart. Or two, it could have been her fear of abandonment. Jyn thought it was a little of both, the sad thing was she reveled in it because it was the first time in a long time she was truly happy. 

Jyn sighed and jumped in the sonic shower. She was still covered in Porg Shit because Baze just had to disturb a nest to get some eggs for food and thus Rogue One minus Cassian was attacked by weird looking and squawking creatures. She felt herself again longing for him. 

Sometimes after missions they would be in the shower like this. It was one of Jyn’s favorite things to do with him. It was quiet, only the sound of the shower would fill her ears. Cassian would never let her do the cleaning of her body. He would take care of her. Sometimes he would knead his hands into her sore muscles. Other times he would run his hands lightly against her body.

Jyn’s favorite was when he would wash her hair. He wouldn’t just lather her hair until every inch of her hair was covered in shampoo and conditioner, he would massage her scalp, running nails against her skin. She would be weak in the knees. It would be hard to keep her eyes open which was a fight because she always loved looking at him keeping his eyes at her, staring as if she was some comet flying through the stars. And she...well she would feel like a Queen. 

As Jyn’s body became drenched in the warm water, with steam coming off her skin as it did from the water, she turned her thoughts to Cassian. She thought maybe if she imagined of him being here she would make the longing for him less intense. She reached for the soap and lathered in it in her hands. 

Jyn kept her eyes ahead and pictured him standing before her. His dark locks immediately drenched plastered to his forehead. His skin shiny from the droplets of water that touched body as it fell from the faucet like rain. She bit her lip as she felt a tingling sensation at the pit of her stomach. 

Jyn touched her soapy hand against her skin. But she didn’t see her hands, she saw Cassian’s. They were large and bronze, they contrasted well against her pale skin as they mapped ouch every inch of their body they could reach. When they touched her shoulders she kneaded her thumbs against her muscles. She didn’t do it as well as Cassian did. It was light and she couldn’t reach every inch. But for now it was good for the effect. She could pretend she was good as him.

A few minutes of that she moved her hands down the center of her stomach. She moved her hands in circles on her navel. Jyn’s hands were too soft. Cassian’s hands were rough and calloused from pulling triggers and fixing mechanics, from the wiring of ships to building new robots. For some reason she loved the roughness of his hands. The sharpness would bring her down from flying in space.

Jyn moved her hands to her breasts now. Cassian would often put a lot of emphasis there when washing her body. She wasn’t as busty as most of her fellow women in the rebellion due to her petite form. But it didn’t seem to matter to Cassian. He loved the way her small breasts fit in his hands. She cupped her breasts even though they didn’t fit in her tiny palms as they did Cassian’s but she had to make due.

Just like Cassian would, Jyn squeezed the large mounds of flesh. Her thumbs ran over the areolas. She pictured rough digits moving over her sensitive skin. As the pads of her fingers touched her skin, she felt her core clenching. Suddenly, Jyn’s eyes closed as a small moan left her lips. 

An idea then struck her. While Jyn picturing Cassian touching her as she washed her body did help clear some of the longing, it wasn’t QUITE enough. She sensed she needed more. She remembered Leia once said stroking herself those nights Han was away really helped her. Jyn wasn’t sure if it would have the same effect as Leia because despite her magical kyber crystal necklace, she wasn’t force sensitive.

But it could work. 

Jyn moved her hand down to her core. She placed her middle and index finger on her bud. Cassian would usually warm her up. He liked to go slow. Build up pressure until she was screaming and yelling at him to continue. But she cut right to the chase. 

She pushed down as hard as she could at an urgent speed. She started to think about things that she loved about Cassian. His soft hair she loved to run her fingers through. The way he would whisper phrases of his native language in her ear, along with his thick accent. And his smile, stars his smile, it would light up the room like the sun.

It wasn’t long until Jyn was at her peak. Her legs were shaking. Soft whines of pleasure leaving her tongue. She could feel a mixture of cold and warmth between the center of her legs she was so-

Suddenly Jyn heard the curtain to the sonic shower pull back, and an involuntary yelp left her lips. She even felt herself slipping against the wet surface of the ground. When she found her balance she caught sight of Cassian, standing in his equally as nude glory with a shit eating grin on his face.

“Stars Cassian,” Jyn snarled as he stepped in the shower with her, “give a girl a warning why wouldn’t you?”

Cassian didn’t hesitate to settle his hands on her hips. She sighed and wrapped arms around him. Well she couldn’t stay mad at him for long. Their lips collided gently and ah was she reveling in the moment requainting herself with the taste and the way his mustache brushed against her skin. 

“I heard the shower,” He said, “I figured I join you but unfortunately you seemed to have finished without me.”

They paused to kiss each other again and again. It was nothing new they shared in their relationship. 

“I didn’t think you would get back until later.”

“Han got into a fight with gangsters and of course...Leia had to save him. The mission was cut short.”

“Typical.”

They both chuckled for a moment before Jyn rested her forehead against his. She took a whiff of his smell. Blaster fire and corellian whisky, it seemed to be much stronger, now that he was away for a while. 

“Miss me?” Cassian asked.

“No.” Jyn lied.

“Liar.” 

Their lips touched again. This time it was gentle. They held it there for a moment before pulling back.

“It's too bad I finished my shower,” Jyn said, “I would have loved to continuing showering with you in here. But I am starting to get pruny.”

“How about this?” Cassian suggested, “I finish my shower, and we can catch up...in bed.”

Jyn stared at him for a long moment as a wicked grin formed on her face. While she did love the idea being in the shower with him, she loved the idea of naked cuddling as they talked about their day much more. So she kissed him before pulling back.

“Hurry up then flyboy,” Jyn said as she smacked him lightly in the ass causing him to yelp.

As she jumped out of the shower she giggled, wrapping her towel around her body and making her way into the bedroom. Maybe being apart for a while even if it was only for a day wasn’t so bad after all. It made these little reunions such as this much sweeter.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to see any other scenes or short stories within the verse or you would like to try your hand at some yourself feel free to come into my inbox at:
> 
> melindamaay.co.vu/ask


End file.
